Same Mistake Amigo Secreto do Marauder's Map
by naomeresponsabilizo
Summary: Primeiro Katherine, depois Elena. Damon sempre pareceu querer tirar tudo o que Stefan mais amava. Por quê? Read & Review xD
1. Chapter 1

Tipo: Drabble-de-5-páginas

Gênero: Romance **INCEST/SLASH **(já avisando para ninguém mais falar que não sabia!! ¬¬)

Classificação: M

Foco: Damon/Stefan

**Same Mistake**

_por ES2Black_

_para Marília Malfoy_

_(Amigo Secreto do Marauder's Map)_

**~x~**

É a primeira vez que eu participo de um AS assim, mas totalmente adorei! Mesmo levando o dobro do tempo estipulado para conseguir escrever. kkkk Espero sinceramente que você goste, Marília. Escrevi com muito carinho pra você!! xD

Obrigada, Jay pelo apoio (quase intimação para que eu entrasse na brincadeira! rs), pelos conselhos com o plot e também pela capa linda! Além, é claro, de você ter me dado um presente tão lindo que eu **tive** que fazer valer a pena e tentei escrever alguma coisa que prestasse também! Tks, love! S2 you, dear! ;**

**~x~**

Damon entrou pela porta da frente enroscando-se com alguém que, na lenta e vaga percepção de humano qualquer, poderia ser confundido com Elena. Embora a semelhança fosse até impressionante, limitava-se apenas ao aspecto físico.

Se fosse mesmo Elena, Stefan saberia muito antes de Damon chegar à soleira da porta. O cheiro dela estava impregnado para sempre na suas narinas, o sabor do sangue dela em sua língua... Não havia meio de Damon conseguir chegar perto dela sem que ele soubesse.

Mas não deixava de ser uma questão intrigante o fato de Damon fazer questão de aparecer, noite após noite, com alguém que – de uma forma ou de outra – fazia Stefan se lembrar de Katherine ou então de Elena.

Só naquela semana, Stefan já tinha se deparado com a mesma risada abafada de Katherine e os mesmos olhos curiosos de Elena, mas dessa vez ele se superara: quem quer que fosse a garota no andar de cima com Damon, ela era _muito_parecida. Os mesmos cabelos longos, quase do mesmo tom e tão lisos quanto, a mesma cintura fina, a mesma baixa estatura...

__ "E-le-na..."_– o sussurro mental de Damon invadiu as barreiras do cérebro de Stefan, fazendo-o enrijecer no meio da sala de estar, sobressaltado. – "Ele-na... Elena, Elena... ELENA!"- continuou, a voz cada vez mais alta e intensa agora acompanhada de imagens sendo projetadas dentro da mente de Stefan.

A semelhança entre a nova garota e Elena era tanta que, somado a força mental de Damon, Stefan se viu momentaneamente preso numa armadilha em que ele quase acreditou ser mesmo Elena com Damon. Quando a garota deixou escapar um leve gemido e a voz de Damon ressoou ainda mais forte dentro da cabeça de Stefan -_"É assim que ela faz quando está com você?" – s_eguida de uma risada zombeteira, foi a gota d'água para a paciência do caçula.

Stefan subiu as escadas em menos de meio segundo e escancarou a porta do quarto com violência. Mesmo sabendo que já deveria esperar por isso, Stefan ainda se surpreendeu com a ousadia do irmão em levar a garota não para o próprio quarto, mas para o de Stefan.

A garota nem pareceu notar a entrada abrupta de mais alguém no quarto, estava claramente sob o poder de Damon, e apenas continuou a beijá-lo enquanto despia a última peça de roupa para ficar apenas com o conjunto de lingerie lilás.

_ Acho que não, little brother. Este é um show particular. Infelizmente, não estamos aceitando convidados esta noite... – Damon falou casualmente, enquanto contornava com leves beijos o pescoço da moça, fingindo não notar toda a irritação que emanava de Stefan. – Hm, pensando bem... – recomeçou ele, abrindo seu melhor sorriso trocista ao deixar que a garota retribuísse com os beijos muito mais ávidos – Se você prometer me chamar na próxima vez que estiver com Elena, acho que temos um trat-...

_ Arg! – interrompeu Stefan, atravessando o quarto numa velocidade que surpreendeu até mesmo Damon e apertando fortemente seu pescoço contra a maciça cabeceira da cama com uma das mãos.

Desprevenido pela força inesperada do ataque de Stefan, o controle mental de Damon sob a moça enfraqueceu, fazendo-a voltar a si momentaneamente. Confusa, ela olhou para os lados e quando se percebeu praticamente despida na cama com os dois, ela se levantou assustada, pegou o que conseguiu achar das próprias roupas e correu escada abaixo.

_ Ótimo, lá se foi a melhor promessa de diversão da semana... – Damon bufou revirando os olhos. – E o meu lanche. – completou, parecendo apenas ligeiramente aborrecido, como se nem notasse a tentativa de estrangulamento.

_ Você não pode brincar com as pessoas assim! – urrou Stefan, ainda apertando firmemente a garganta do irmão.

_ Sim, eu posso. – Damon retrucou, deixando a expressão brincalhona se esvair e um brilho perverso começar a cintilar nos olhos negros¹.

Ele encarou o irmão por um longo segundo, observando, como se estivesse curioso, o aperto da mão de Stefan em seu pescoço. Sentia os dedos do irmão curvados ao redor de sua garganta, correu os olhos pelo pulso contraído, o antebraço esticado com tendões salientes devido ao esforço. Subiu mais o olhar e viu todo o braço retesado, os músculos do pescoço e da face todos contraídos numa feição ferozmente concentrada.

O olhar de Damon finalmente encontrou o de Stefan e os dois se encararam por mais um breve segundo. No instante seguinte, Damon sorriu maliciosamente e, com um simples e rápido movimento, atirou Stefan pelo quarto.

Antes que as costas de Stefan pudessem se chocar violentamente contra a parede oposta, foi a vez de Damon de agarrar o pescoço do caçula e apertá-lo. O sorriso de Damon continuava o mesmo, como se pressão empregada não significasse nada para ele, como se o fato de lançar o irmão pelo ar e estar prestes a matá-lo fosse um fato corriqueiro do seu dia-a-dia.

Os olhos Stefan arregalaram-se num misto de surpresa e desespero. Ele sabia bem que não adiantaria lutar, que o irmão era imensamente mais forte e poderoso e que qualquer gesto só pioraria a situação. Depois de um suspiro triste e resignado, o caçula abaixou o olhar.

_ Como alguém que supostamente é "sangue do meu sangue, carne da minha carne" consegue ser tão patético assim? – caçoou Damon, fechando ainda mais o aperto e forçando o rosto do irmão para cima. Suas unhas se cravaram na pele do pescoço do irmão, fazendo um filete de sangue escorrer em direção ao colarinho da camisa branca de Stefan.

_ Se sou tão patético, por que então não me mata de uma vez? Por que insistir nisso, Damon?! – Stefan perguntou, quando os olhares voltaram a se encontrar. Pela primeira vez, havia mais ressentimento do que raiva em sua voz. – Por que me torturar dessa maneira quando você sabe que pode me matar tão facilmente?

_ E qual seria a graça? – Damon retrucou, fingindo um tom ingenuamente curioso. – Eu te prometi uma eternidade de miséria e sofrimento. Só estou cumprindo minha promessa...² – continuou, finalmente largando o pescoço do irmão.

_ Então tudo se resume a isso, a _minha_miséria e _meu_sofrimento?! – exasperou-se Stefan, massageando doloridamente o local onde a mão de Damon estivera. Se ainda precisasse respirar, com certeza estaria ofegante. Ou morto. – É por isso que você quis Katherine e agora quer Elena?!

_ Ora, ora. Quando foi que você ficou assim tão presunçoso, little brother? – Damon riu, debochado. – Não se iluda, Stefan. Você sabe – tão bem quanto eu, aliás – que ambas são boas o suficiente para que eu me sinta legitimamente atraído por elas... Hum, ou eu deveria dizer 'má o suficiente', no caso de Katherine? – Ele levou a mão ao rosto, fingindo uma expressão pensativa. – Tanto faz, você entendeu. – emendou, dando de ombros e começando a caminhar para fora do quarto.

_ Você não precisa me lembrar dos motivos para desejá-las, Damon. – Stefan rosnou irritado, segurando o braço do irmão para impedi-lo de sair pela porta. – O que eu realmente não entendo é por que você faz questão que eu saiba disso, de que você quer Elena simplesmente para que ela não fique comigo e que vai fazer o que for necessário para tirá-la de mim!!

A voz de Stefan era dura e raivosa, mas seus olhos estavam melancólicos e suplicantes, cansados de tantos jogos irracionais. Sua curiosidade era real, não tinha mais forças para continuar nessa disputa insana com o irmão, pois sabia que nunca venceria não importava o quanto lutasse. Não enquanto não soubesse exatamente o que Damon pretendia e Stefan faria tudo para que acabasse.

_ Eu não quero _tirar_ Elena de você. – Damon corrigiu, sua voz fria e sem qualquer traço de brincadeira.

Ao contrário do que o caçula esperava, ele não completou a frase com nenhuma piada sobre como irmãos deveriam dividir as coisas ou qualquer outra do gênero. Damon sempre fora incapaz de segurar uma resposta atravessada ou de deixar passar uma oportunidade de perturbá-lo. Stefan sabia que seu silêncio falava muito mais.

_ Então o que, de fato, você quer, Damon?! – Stefan perguntou, apertando levemente o braço do irmão.

Um aperto que não tinha nada de força e intimidação. O olhar de Stefan brilhava com uma ansiedade tão genuína e intensa que Damon não conseguiu desviar, apenas continuou em silêncio, perdendo-se por um momento naquela incrível tonalidade de verde¹.

Stefan sabia ler naquela inesperada falta das usuais respostas provocativas que algo muito estranho estava passando pela mente do irmão. Ele percebeu que Damon sabia exatamente o que queria, mas não contaria a ele.

Damon, por sua vez, não gostava nada do rumo da situação. Sentia-se preso ao desespero de Stefan em saber seu real e mais profundo desejo. Mas jamais falaria. Jamais admitiria. Levara tal segredo para o túmulo, literalmente, e continuara a guardá-lo para si muito depois disso.

Ele sabia que Stefan não estava usando nenhum de seus poderes para segura-lo ali, ele nem seria capaz disso já que sua estúpida decisão de não se alimentar de humanos enfraquecia sua natureza vampírica. Então por que era parecia tão difícil simplesmente desviar os olhos e sair do quarto?

Com um esforço descomunal, Damon conseguiu desconectar seus olhos dos do irmão, mas o máximo que conseguiu afastá-los foi até o sangue escorrido, da ferida já cicatrizada, mas que ainda marcava o pescoço e a gola da camisa do irmão. Stefan sentiu a força do olhar de Damon sobre seu pescoço e levou uma das mãos ao local. Seus dedos ficaram manchados de vermelho.

_ É _isso..._oque você quer, Damon? – Stefan perguntou estendendo a mão em direção ao rosto do irmão. Sua voz tinha um tom estranho, diferente de qualquer outro que Damon já o ouvira usar. - O que você deseja é o poder que vem do sangue de outro vampiro ou simplesmente o fato de ser o_meu_sangue? Seja qual for, pegue. É seu. – continuou Stefan, virando o rosto para a esquerda e deixando o pescoço a mostra.

Damon estava atordoado demais com a atitude de Stefan para conseguir dizer qualquer coisa. Lá estava seu irmão, tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe de descobrir sua real motivação para nunca deixá-lo em paz. Ele de fato almejava o poder que o ato de beber do sangue de outro vampiro lhe traria, mas mais do que isso, mais do que o sangue de um vampiro qualquer, ele queria o sangue de Stefan. Seu próprio sangue.

Com um passo deliberadamente lento, Damon aproximou-se de Stefan, como se dando ao caçula a oportunidade de mudar de idéia. Ainda muito lentamente, ele inclinou-se em direção ao pescoço do irmão e depois de um segundo de hesitação, cravou ali suas presas.

Já havia provado do sangue de outro vampiro, já tinha inclusive bebido do sangue de Stefan. Mas era diferente, tinha sido durante uma briga e Damon tirara o sangue a força para humilhá-lo e enfraquecê-lo ainda mais³. Nada comparado com o que acontecia naquele momento, quando Stefan conscientemente entregava.

Ao contrário do sangue tirado a força, que oferecia resistência e causava dor à vítima, o sangue oferecido de livre e espontânea vontade fluía intensamente das veias de Stefan na boca de Damon, proporcionando prazer a ambos.

O sangue era tão doce e denso que extasiava a língua de Damon e descia lentamente, umedecendo sua garganta e preenchendo o seu organismo com uma força vital expressiva. Stefan, por sua vez, ainda se lembrava muito bem da última vez em que Damon bebera seu sangue e a diferença de sensações entre as duas situações o pegou tão desprevenido que ele deixou escapar um leve gemido de prazer.

Ouvir Stefan deu a Damon a coragem de tomar uma louca decisão. Afastando sua boca do pescoço do irmão por apenas um milésimo de segundo, ele usou as próprias presas para fazer um corte profundo no pulso e o ofereceu ao irmão, voltando instantaneamente a sugar da ferida aberta no pescoço de Stefan.

O caçula levou ainda alguns segundos para entender o que estava acontecendo e só pareceu acordar do transe, uma mistura de confusão e prazer, em que se encontrava quando Damon tornou a oferecer o pulso cortado. Hesitante, Stefan encostou os lábios no corte, sugando o sangue do irmão.

Nada poderia tê-lo prevenido para aquilo. Sempre soubera que beber do sangue de outro vampiro proporcionava uma força incrível, mas aquilo era diferente. Era algo que ele já conhecia, mas elevado numa escala muito maior. Não era poder que ele sentia fluindo pela boca e inundando suas veias, era prazer.

O prazer que só o sangue oferecido totalmente por vontade própria podia dar, só que muito maior do que o que ele experimentara com Elena até então. Surpreso, Stefan percebeu que além de sua boca, que absorvia avidamente o sangue de Damon, outras partes de seu corpo começaram a reagir involuntariamente a situação.

Quando foi que os braços de Damon tinham se fechado ao redor dele, naquele abraço apertado? Ele estava tão entorpecido que só agora percebera os dedos do irmão embrenhados em seus cabelos. Ele sequer percebera que suas próprias mãos faziam algo bastante semelhante, agarrando não só o pulso de Damon, mas também as costas de sua camisa, puxando-o contra si como se a proximidade entre os dois naquele momento não fosse suficiente.

De onde tinha vindo tudo aquilo?! O sangue de Damon fluía tão fácil e delicioso na boca de Stefan quando o seu próprio corria para a do irmão. Ambos sentiam naquele momento a dupla sensação de prazer daquela troca. Ambos ofereciam e ambos recebiam. Mas nenhum dos dois estava nem perto de se sentir satisfeito.

Por mais que tentasse lutar contra os instintos aguçados por aquela sensação tão poderosa, algo que Stefan jamais sentira tão fortemente correndo dentro de suas veias, ele não se contentou em beber apenas do pulso de Damon, ele queria mais. Sem conseguir controlar a própria força, ao tentar alcançar o pescoço do irmão e puxar a gola da camisa para fora do caminho, acabou fazendo um rasgo enorme.

Damon não demorou nada para retribuir o avanço do irmão, em meio segundo já havia desabotoado toda a camisa de Stefan, soltando um suspiro prazeroso quando as presas do caçula se cravaram em seu pescoço, fazendo o sangue fluir ainda mais intensamente. Contudo, apesar do delirante momento de sangue e prazer no qual se encontravam, a reação de Damon pareceu despertar a consciência até então entorpecida de Stefan.

"_Errado, errado, errado!"_4, repetiu uma voz racional dentro de sua cabeça. _"É seu irmão, você não pode fazer isso! É pecado, você queimará no inferno!"_. Apesar do temível aviso, ele não conseguia prestar muito mais atenção àquela voz quando a única sensação com que seu corpo se preocupava no momento era a trilha de calor que a boca faminta de Damon estava traçando em sua pele. _"Oh Deus, tão bom, tão errado!"_

_Você está pensando demais. De novo. – Damon finalmente falou, e seus lábios vibraram contra a pele do pescoço de Stefan quando ele sufocou uma risada.

Tinham ido até ali, tão longe, não poderiam parar agora. Deu mais uma leve mordida, e então os olhos negros como a noite de Damon, divertidos e provocativos, estavam encarando os verdes de Stefan, como se desafiando-o.

_ É errado, Damon. Somos irmãos, não devemos... – Stefan tentou retrucar, mas Damon o silenciou com um rápido, porém feroz beijo.

_ Somos vampiros, Stefan. Vampiros, bebedores de sangue com séculos de idade. Não creio que algo tão insignificante como algumas semelhanças no código genético conte para alguma coisa em comparação com isso.

Ele não esperou qualquer resposta para voltar ao pescoço de Stefan e, logo em seguida, descer com uma trilha de beijos e lambidas até o peito. Sua língua passou delicadamente por um dos mamilos, depois pelo abdômen até chegar à bainha da calça. A voz mental de Damon invadiu a mente de Stefan, derrubando qualquer resquício de protesto que sua consciência poderia ter naquele momento. _"Já que estamos mesmo condenamos, little brother, devemos então nos divertir e aproveitar nossa descida até o inferno."_

_ Oh. – Stefan deixou escapar um silvo de prazer, surpreso, quando a boca de Damon desceu um pouco mais e começou a fazer algo que a maioria dos irmãos definitivamente não deveria fazer entre si.

Com a risada sedutora de Damon ainda ecoando em sua cabeça, Stefan arqueou as costas e se entregou aos instintos e desejos que já não tinha mais forças para enfrentar.

Notas:

¹ Tentei me manter canon na descrição deles do livro: Stefan de cabelos negros e ondulados, com olhos verdes; Damon com cabelo negro e liso, olhos negros.

² Apesar de gostar mais dos livros, eu simplesmente A-M-O esse quote. Foi quando eu vi a promo do piloto com o Damon falando isso que eu resolvi dar uma chance a série de TV.

³ No final de The Awakening, Stefan confronta Damon exigindo que se afaste de Elena e a discussão se desenrola em uma briga séria entre os dois que acaba com o Stefan realmente ferido, e muito humilhado.

4 Este último trecho é uma tradução-adaptação da fic "**On Our Way To Hell"**de**windian**. Foi a primeira Damon/Stefan que eu li e fiquei simplesmente babando nela. Até tinha pensado em fazer só a tradução como o presente do AS, mas acabei desenvolvendo um pouco a história e tentei encaixar essa parte que eu acho maravilhosa. Espero não ter estragado a fic. O link para quem quiser conferir o original (vale muito a pena!) é http(dois-pontos-barra-barra)www(ponto)fanfiction(ponto)net(barra)s(barra)4475772(barra)1(barra)On_Our_Way_To_Hell


	2. Chapter 2

Allie Salvatore  
2010-02-08 . chapter 1

MAN *O*

juro, nunca li um Slash na vida! Tá, é porque eu não gosto, mas essa fic me seduziu manoo *-*

Achei tão...tão... AH *OO* super apaixonante a sua fic. D/S é master *-*

Lady Barbie Pontas Potter  
2010-01-11 . chapter 1

pow a fic foi perfeita no começo, perfeita no meio mas no final... insesto? fala serio! ñ eh so ser condenado ao inferno eh q eh nognto, e fic tva otima até Day sentir prazr ate d+ e oferecr sang ao stef, pow fala serio se o final tivsse sido diferent eu teria add aos favoritos, mas insesto eh mas do q eu possa suportar, um relacionamnto gay nun tm problema, + insesto...

Luh  
2010-01-10 . chapter 1

Amei!

NC!NC!NC!NC!NC!NC!NC!NC!NC!NC!NC!NC!NC!NC!NC!NC!NC!NC!NC!NC!NC!NC!NC!NC! 

Peloamordedeus...não pare agora!

Marilia Malfoy  
2010-01-07 . chapter 1

Ah... muito linda a fic! Amei muito, tá simplesmente perfeita; muito, mas muito obrigada mesmo!

Amei a parte da dupla compartilha de sangue. Muito linda, essa parte.

Ah, tá muito linda a fic, nem tenho o que dizer. Brigada memso =)

beijos

Miss Just  
2010-01-07 . chapter 1

Eu não acredito que tu VOLTASTE a parar a cena na melhor parte! Isso não se faz, Sami! T.T  
Anyway, o que foi aquela cena toda do sangue *-* Oh mon dieu, eu morri ali umas cinco vezes com tanto (L) Ficou fabulosa! Trés fabulosa! E EU QUERO A NC!  
Bjo ;**


End file.
